horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lift Yourself
Lift Yourself is a song by American rapper Kanye West, it was leaked on Kanye's website, before being released as a single. Lyrics Hard to see, ooh The hang ups we have today Said we need to strive for more liberty Lift yourself upon your feet, let's get it on Lift yourself up on your feet, let's get it on Lift yourself upon your feet, let's get it on Lift yourself upon your feet, let's get it on Lift yourself upon your feet, let's get it on Lift yourself upon your feet, let's get it on Lift yourself upon your feet, let's get it on The hang ups we have today Said we need to strive for more liberty Lift yourself upon your feet Lift yourself upon your feet Lift Lift your, lift your, lift yourself Lift, lift your, lift your, lift your, lift your, lift, lift Hard to see, ooh The hang ups we have today-ay-ay But they don't really realize, though This next verse, this next verse though These bars Watch this some shit, go Poopy-di scoop Scoop-diddy-whoop Whoop-di-scoop-di-poop Poop-di-scoopty Scoopty-whoop Whoopity-scoop, whoop-poop Poop-diddy, whoop-scoop Poop, poop Scoop-diddy-whoop Whoop-diddy-scoop Whoop-diddy-scoop, poop Why It Sucks #Insanely repetitive, with Kanye doing a weird scat impression during the second half of the song. #Nonsensical and Childish lyrics. #It's why Kanye and Drake have beef because Drake wanted to use the beat and Kanye used it for this song instead. #This song is just an embarassment to Kanye's career. #The album cover is bad. Redeeming Qualities #Kanye did confirm the song was intentionally bad. #The beat is actually great. Lift Yourself (PurppYe) Lift Yourself (PurppYe) is a remix of the song Lift Yourself by Kanye West by rapper Smokepurpp. Lyrics Hard to see, ooh The hang ups we have today-ay-ay Ayy Said we need to strive for more liberty It's Lil Purpp man, I'ma talk my shit Your favorite lyricist Lift yourself upon your feet, let's get it on Yourself up on your feet, let's get it on You know what the fuck goin' on bitch, esskeetit Lift yourself upon your feet, let's get it on Yourself up on your feet, let's get it on Lotta niggas been sayin' I ain't lyrical So I'm 'bouta get real lyrical on this shit Lift yourself upon your feet, let's get it on Yourself up on your feet, let's get it on Ayy, shoutout J. Cole too You know what goin' on Lift yourself upon your feet, let's get it on Yourself up on your feet, let's get it on Ayy, ayy bitch, ayy Lift yourself upon your feet, let's get it on Yourself up on your feet, let's get it on Esskeetit, esskeetit, huh? Esskeetit, esskeetit Lift yourself upon your feet, let's get it on Yourself up on your feet, let's get it on Scooby-dooby-doo, esskeetit Huh? Huh? Hard to see, ooh Esskeetit, it's your favorite lyricist The hang ups we have today-ay-ay Said we need to strive for more liberty Esskeetit, esskeetit, esskeetit, huh? Lift yourself upon your feet Yourself up on your feet Scooby-dooby-doo-ba-boo Esskeetit, esskeetit, esskeetit, huh? Lift yourself upon your feet Yourself up on your feet Esskeetit, esskeetit Esskeetit, esskeetit, huh? Scooby-dooby-ba-boo 'Sskeetit, 'sskeetit, 'sskeetit, huh? 'Sskeetit, huh? 'sskeetit Scooby-dooby-ska-ska 'Sskeetit, 'sskeetit, 'sskeetit 'Sskeetit, 'sskeetit, 'sskeetit Shoutout J. Cole, ayy Scooby-dooby-pa-pa Esskeetit, huh? Huh? Esskeetit, huh? Esskeetit It's your favorite lyricist Esskeetit! Huh? Esskeetit! Hard to see, ooh The hang ups we have today-ay-ay It's your motherfucking favorite lyricist But they don't really realize, though Talk your shit Ye Said we need to strive for more liberty This next verse Talk your shit Ye This next verse though Esskeetit! Lift yourself upon your feet These bars Lift yourself upon your feet Watch this some shit, go Poopy-di scoop Scoop-diddy-whoop Whoop-di-scoop-di-poop Poop-di-scoopty Scoopty-whoop Whoopity-scoop, whoop-poop Poop-diddy, whoop-scoop Poop, poop Scoop-diddy-whoop Whoop-diddy-scoop Whoop-diddy-scoop, poop Why It Sucks # Smokepurpp somehow made the song worse than the original. # Smokepurpp's bars on this track are terrible and he just repeats Esketit and Scooby-dooby-doo-ba-boo over and over # This remix is supposed to be a diss track to J. Cole and it doesn't even diss J. Cole in the slightest. Instead Smokepurpp disses himself with how bad this song is. # This song is an embarrassment to Smokepurpp's career # The flow is terrible. Audio Videos Lift Yourself Smokepurpp "Lift Yourself" (Kanye West Remix) (WSHH Exclusive - Official Audio) Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:Kanye West Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Novelty songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Smokepurpp Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Boring Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs hated by their Artists